1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a strength tester for automobile door handle, and more particularly to a strength tester for automobile door handle adapted to easily measure the strength of a grip-type door handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, an automobile is mounted with doors, each door being hinged at one side thereof to the body for loading and unloading passengers. The door is equipped with a locking device for changing the door from a locking state to an unlocking state by manipulating same from inside or outside of the automobile.
In other words, the locking device includes an inner handle part and an outer handle part respectively equipped at the door from inside and outside of the automobile, and a latch assembly body independently operated by manipulation of the inner handle part and the outer handle part to change a locked state of the door to an unlocked state.
Meanwhile, the outer handle part is usually provided with a door handle for a user to hold, where the door handle should go through a strength test for discriminating whether a predetermined standard of strength has been met after manufactured according to the design thereof. A strength measuring gauge called as push and pull gauge is generally used for strength test of door handle at the outer handle part.
In other words, the strength measuring gauge is installed on the door handle at the outer handle part of the door in a state where the door is changed from an unlocked state to a locked state and a tester pulls the strength measuring gauge. A perpetual deformation of the door handle relative to load applied to the door handle is measured to determine whether or not there is any deformation.
However, there is a disadvantage in the strength test on the door handle of the outer handle part at the door according to the prior art thus described in that a tester should perform a manual operation every time utilizing the strength measuring tester.
There is another disadvantage in that a breakage strength test of the door handle can hardly be performed except that the gauge can test the perpetual deformation generated from the door handle by load applied thereto.
The present invention is disclosed to solve the aforementioned problems and it is an object of the present invention to provide a strength tester for automobile door handle adapted to allow a strength test manually performed on a door handle equipped at an outer handle part of the door to be performed by an external force generated from a mechanical device, thereby providing a safety to a tester, convenience in testing and ease of testing of breakage strength upto destruction of the door handle.
In accordance with the object of the present invention, there is provided a strength tester for automobile door handle, the tester comprising:
a work surface table of a predetermined size;
a movable member installed on the work surface table for linear motion;
an actuator installed to provide an operating force to the movable member;
a plurality of link members rotably mounted at the movable member and axially supported via a rotary support point to the work surface table; and
a hitching loop connected to the link member.